


Satisfied

by droidfucker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Han Solo/Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droidfucker/pseuds/droidfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Satisfied from the musical Hamilton </p><p>I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

Sipping from a fragile glass of some alcoholic drink Leia had thrust upon him, Luke glanced around the room with a bored expression on his fsace. The large ballroom was filled with people; members of the resistance, senators, generals and pilots from every system, every planet. They all danced and laughed as the band played on a stage at the very front, he’d lost track of where his parents had run off to. Perhaps they’d run off to rub elbows with the other politicians, he guessed, resisting the urge to sigh as his eyes fell back onto the man trying to impress him and his sister. He’d forgotten his name already, Lando something or other? He tried to feign interest in whatever he was talking about, knowing he was failing when Leia nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and shot him a look of annoyance. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes before carefully placing his drink down on the table in front of them before politely excusing himself.

As Luke made his way through the crowds of couples dancing to the music he tried not to bump into anyone, knowing it would be embarrassing if the prince was to be seen stumbling around the dance floor like a fool. Unfortunately, Luke failed at being graceful and was quickly bumped into causing him to fall forward into someone’s chest with a small ‘ooft’. His cheeks flushed deeply as he pulled himself away to look up at the man he’d bumped into, his apology dying on his tongue. _Oh._

The man must have been older by a couple of years and was certainly taller than Luke, his brown hair was ruffled – not fixed in the slightest though he was in the presence of royalty. His eyes were a piercing blue and his lips were curved into a confident smirk. “You alright, kid?” He asked, causing Luke’s heart to beat faster and he felt his knees go weak.

Swallowing thickly Luke managed to recompose himself, “Yes, of course, I- Sorry.” He managed with a sheepish smile before realising the man’s hand was still resting on his hip. He took a small step back, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed them before looking back and extending his hand, “Luke Skywalker.” He introduced confidently, hoping that would at least shake the other man’s confidence somehow.

It didn’t. The man took Luke’s hand in his own calloused one and brought it up to his lips, pressing a feather light kiss onto his skin as he maintained eye contact, “Han Solo.” He introduced himself, still as confident as when Luke had bumped into him.

Luke’s eyes flittered down the man’s body slowly as he introduced himself, noting that he what he was wearing was less than traditional. A long sleeved shirt, not even fully buttoned at the top with a rather filthy looking leather vest and loose fitted jeans with a holster that most-likely carried a blaster.

 _Solo._ He thought to himself as he looked back at Han. He’d never heard of a Solo in the political circle, though admittedly that was more Leia’s area. However Luke did know that a politician would never attend another Senators winter ball dressed in such ragged clothing. He must have been with the resistance.

“Where’s your family from?” Luke asked curiously, deciding to get the information himself instead of speculating.

Han laughed, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at Luke, “That’s not important.” He said with a shrug, causing Luke to frown.

“You’re not a politician.” Luke stated simply, letting his hand drop from Han’s grip, “So, you must be with the resistance.” He added, quirking a brow at him.

“You’re pretty smart, kid.” Han said with an amused huff, “Yeah, I’m with the resistance.”

“I’m not a kid, you’re hardly much older than me.” Luke retorted with a roll of his eyes, “So, are you a soldier?” He asked, tilting his head curiously.

“Pilot.” Han corrected, not expecting Luke’s eyes to light up at the confession.

“A pilot?” Luke asked excitedly, his father was a pilot for the resistance but his mother had insisted it would be too dangerous for him to teach Luke. It was ridiculous, of course. “What do you fly?”

“The Millennium Falcon.” Han said confidently, as if it was a well-known ship.

Luke had never heard of it. He frowned slightly, “A Millennium Falcon?” He asked curiously, watching Han’s confidence falter at his question.

 “You’ve never heard off the Millennium Falcon?” Han asked, almost offended by this.

 Luke just shook his head in response.

“It’s capable of attaining zero point five past light speed and made the Kessel Run on less than twelve parsecs.” He explained.

Humming Luke, wrinkled his nose, “That’s.. Fast right?” He asked, trying not to smirk. This time he was pulling Han’s leg, he knew what he was talking about. Though his father was unable to teach him _how_ to pilot, he had still taught Luke the terminology and that was hardly difficult to understand. A snort of laughter escaped him as Han gave him an exasperated look.

“Kid, come on-“He started before eyeing Luke suspiciously. The prince’s laughter grew slightly when he saw the realisation dawn in Han’s eyes, “You’re messing with me.” He realised.

Luke nodded as his laughter died down, biting his lip to stifle his smile, “You’re a resistance pilot, you must know my father was one of the best pilots in the galaxy.” He teased.

“Ha. Ha. Funny.” Han retorted with a roll of his eyes and a slight pout that Luke desperately wanted to kiss off his lips but somehow managed to restrain himself.

He looked around for a moment, about to ask Han if he would like to take the next dance but his question died in his throat as his eyes fell on Leia. She was now alone at the table, Lando long gone and nowhere in sight and her eyes fixed on Luke… And Han. He knew what the look in her eyes meant, he didn’t have to ask, he knew his sister much too well. Biting his lip, he turned back to Han and gently grabbed his hand.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Han asked worriedly, noticing his shift in demeanour, “Where are you taking me?” He added as Luke began to wordlessly lead Han through the crowd.

Luke swallowed thickly before speaking, “I’m about to change your life.” He managed, hoping his voice didn’t sound too strained. As Leia noticed they had begun approaching her, she looked away, her eyes focused on the drink in front of her.

“Well, lead the way.” Han said in an almost seductive tone and Luke could hear the smirk in his voice; it sent a chill up his spine and caused his stomach to knot but he pushed his feelings away.

“Leia.” Luke called to get her attention as they approached the table, dropping Han’s hand once they stopped, “This is Han Solo, he’s a resistance pilot.” He introduced as Leia looked up at the two of them, forcing himself to smile as he looked between them.

Leia looked up at Luke for a moment before turning to Han, “Leia Skywalker, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said with a small smile as she offered her hand to him.

“Your worship.” Han said with a confident smirk and the same eyes that he had given Luke as he pressed a kiss to her hand.

Luke tried to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest as he took a step back from them, “I’ll leave you to it.” He managed, trying his best to sound as though he’s teasing Leia before turning on his heels and leaving the ballroom. If anyone noticed his disappearance they didn’t mention it.

-

One week later, Leia won’t stop talking about Han. Whether it’s good or bad things, she’ll talk Luke’s ear off about him until he pops up on the holo channel sometime after dinner. He tried to ignore the ache when she runs off to her room to speak with him but as he grabs a glass of blue milk and passes Leia’s room on the way to his own the ache grows stronger, able to hear Han’s voice on the other side of the door. Quickly, he rushes to his room before Leia could catch him listening in on them.

Letting the door hiss shut behind him, Luke took a deep breath to calm down the awful feeling in his stomach before walking over to his bed. He placed the cold glass of blue milk down onto his bedside table before climbing into his bed. Alone. Luke briefly entertains the idea of asking Wedge to come over but his thought process is immediately interrupted when his door hisses open without warning and his sister strolls inside, “You could have knocked.” He commented, sitting up.

“Han wants to talk to you.” Leia explained, sitting down on the edge of Luke’s bed, “It’s been a week and you’ve ignored all of his calls on the holo channel, did he do something wrong?” She asked, worriedly.

Luke shook his head quickly, “No, no, I’ve just… Been really tired” He tried to lie, knowing that his sister would give up her chances with Han if he simply told her how he felt. But he couldn’t do that, not at the risk of her happiness. “And I… I’ve been thinking about asking Wedge out.” This time it was only half a lie.

Leia’s eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips, “That’s great, Luke!” She said happily, leaning over to pull her twin into a tight hug.

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat as he hugged her back, forcing a small smile, “Yeah.” He managed to breathe out, pulling back after a moment, “Tell Han another time, I’m about to go to sleep.” He lied, again.

Nodding slowly, Leia looked over her twin, “Are you sure?” She asked worriedly, beginning to stand up from her place at the edge of Luke’s bed.

“Very.” Luke said with a soft smile, moving to lay back down as his sister made her way out of his room, “Goodnight, Leia.” He called to her, letting his eyes slip shut.

“Goodnight.” Leia said quietly, followed by the hiss of the door shutting behind her.

-

Months later Luke is dating resistance pilot Wedge Antilles; he’s a nice man and he had even offered to teach Luke how to pilot one of the resistance’s X-Wings sometime, but he wasn’t Han. He tried his best not to compare them but realistically there was no one who could match him.

As he looked across the dining table, making eye contact with Han - who was sitting proudly by Leia’s side – he blushed, looking back down at the food in front of him, pushing it around his plate. He had no appetite. How could he? Watching Han impress his parents, seeing the adoring look on his sister’s face as she watched him speak with their father about piloting, about the resistance.

“Luke, are you alright, sweetheart?” His mother asked gently, “You’re flushed.” She added, reaching out to place her hand on her son’s forehead to check his temperature.

“I’m fine, mother.” Luke assured her with a small forced smile, “Just… Not too hungry.” He admitted, pulling away from her hand slowly.

“If you’re sure…” His mother said slowly, a worried frown on her lips as Luke ducked his head back down.

“I’m sure.” He murmured quietly, looking up from his food reluctantly when Han asked for everyone at the table’s attention. Luke’s heart skipped when their eyes met and quickly looked towards Leia instead, focusing on her. He briefly acknowledged the sound of Han turning in the direction of their father.

“Mister Skywalker, I would like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.” Han asked as if he had practiced the moment a million times in front of a mirror. He probably had, Luke thought, trying to distract himself from the feeling of his stomach dropping.

Luke blocked out everything from the moment Han said the word ‘marriage’ but from the look in his father’s eyes as he walked across the room and shook his hand, he knew what was happening. Quickly, he reached for his glass of some type of wine they had poured and quietly downed it before pushing his chair from the table and quietly excusing himself.

He ignored the sound of Leia calling his name as he made his way to his quarters, the burn of the wine still stinging his throat as the tears prickled in his eyes. He slipped into his room, making sure the door was locked before sliding down onto the floor as tears slowly began to slide down his cheeks. Luke pulled his knees to his chest, his body shaking with sobs that refused to leave his lips.

It wasn’t long until he heard the small tap on the door of his compartment, he froze and roughly wiped the tears from his eyes. Luke cleared his throat, silently hoping his voice hadn’t become hoarse from crying, “Yes?” He managed. There was a moment of silence where he thought whoever had come knocking at left.

“Are you alright, Luke?” The voice came from the other side of the door. It was Leia, of course it was.

Luke took a deep breath, nodding to himself, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just not feeling too well.” He admitted as he stood up, “I’ll be out in a second, don’t worry about me.” He assured her before making his way to the refresher to watch his face clean of the tears that were drying on his cheeks.

“If you’re sure…” Leia said, though she sounded reluctantly. She seemed to linger by the door for a moment longer before Luke could hear her footsteps heading back to the dining room.

After ten minutes of fixing himself up, making sure there was no evidence that he had been crying over the news of his sister and Han’s engagement, he went back to the dining room. Slowly he walked towards Han and Leia, “Congratulations, you two. You make a good couple.” He managed to get out, smiling in relief when his twin stood up and hugged him tightly. If she noticed his tears, she didn’t give anything away.

As Luke pulled away from his sister he looked up at Han, “I know my sister can take care of herself.” He started, glancing over at Leia briefly, “But if you hurt her, I’ll crush you.” He added, trying to sound intimidating despite their height difference.

Then Han smiled, letting out an amused huff of a laugh and Luke’s heart skipped a beat, “Don’t worry, kid. I wouldn’t dream of hurting her.” He said before pulling him into a tight hug.

Luke tried not to relish in the warmth of it.

-

The wedding is large and extravagant, Luke wondered how they even managed to get Han to change into formal wear. Leia looked beautiful as always, she was practically glowing; reminding Luke why he hadn’t told anyone, why he had introduced Han to Leia in the first place. And it was worth it to see the smile on her face as they danced their first dance as husband and wife as Luke danced around the ballroom with the Wedge, where he had first met Han, an engagement ring of his own wrapped around his ring finger.

At least his sister would be happy with Han as her husband.

At least Luke was able to keep Han in his life.


End file.
